Remembrance of a brother
by toavekema
Summary: Frenzy was killed after a fatal attack, leaving rumble in the living world alone. Will he be able to find new love? songfic. RumblexFrenzy Soon to be EjectxRumblexRewind


_Remembrance of a brother_

_RumbleXFrenzy, soon to be EjectxRumblexRewind_

_Tragedy/Romance/Hurt/ Comfort fic_

_Within Temptation-Memories_

**Note: I don't own transformers. I only own Sidestreaker.**

* * *

Rumble laid on his brother's berth as he cried. "Why did you leave me bro, Please come back."Rumble cried. Soundwave's spark clenched as he watched his son grieved for his brother. Rumble stared at the object that his brother had giving his creator before he died.: a small locket with a picture of Frenzy. The picture made his heart break as he remembered the will to live that his brother had fought for only for it to be shattered by Primus who call his spark to return to the Matrix.

_In this world you tried_

_Not leaving me alone behind_

_There's no other way_

_I'll pray to the gods let him stay_

_The memories ease the pain inside,_

_Now I know why_

The lost of his brother almost made him black out. He begged Soundwave to save him but Soundwave told him that he was already gone. Rumble had run away from the base, he didn't return until two weeks after his brother's death. He had prayed that it was a dream and when he came back he would find his brother, instead he found his creator smiling calmly before taking him to where they buried his brother. Thats where he let out all of his grief and love for his brother.

_All of my memories keep you near._

_In silent moments,_

_Imagine you'd be here._

_All of my memories keep you near,_

_Your silent whispers, silent tears_

* * *

After that day, he never came out of his room. Megatron and Sidestreaker (the new CMO) took him off the duty roster until he was stable enough to go out of battles. He had never showed a sign of healing or of happiness. He nevermore smiled or laughed, he didn't no how anymore. He nevermore accepted his creator's love, he didn't want it. But he cried, he cried every night, morning, and every part of the day. The tears never stop to flow, but they were tears of love; the love he had gave to his brother from the day were created.

_Made me promise I'd try_

_To find my way back in this life._

_I hope there is a way_

_To give me a sign you're okay._

_Reminds me again it's worth it all_

_So I can go home._

Soundwave had never once tried to stop comforting his son, he knew what he wanted but he even knew that it was impossible to bring back Frenzy. Sidestreaker once told him that she did bring back a mech who was dead for three weeks and offer to bring back Frenzy. Soundwave rejected it, he knew if he told Rumble, he would become hopeful but for something to go wrong? He wouldn't risk Rumble's pain to double. Rumble would just have to learn to move on. Sidestreaker kept her offer open just in case he reconiser.

_All of my memories keep you near._

_In silent moments,_

_Imagine you'd be here._

_All of my memories keep you near,_

_Your silent whispers, silent tears._

* * *

Soundwave quietly walked into Rumble's room with a cup of energon in his hand. It was three years since the autobot's war ended, Sidestreaker and Sunstreaker left to their original teams to finish their original war. Rumble was still morning for his beloved brother. Soundwave approached his grieving son and sat beside him."Here, ratchet said it will help you; it'll calm your nerves." Soundwave calmly said. Rumble looked away, tears continued to fall. Soundwave sighed and out the cube aside while pulling Rumble into a comforting hug. Rumble tried to pull away but he didn't want to this time, instead he lean into the hug, finally accepting his father's comfort. Soundwave smiled sadly as he send a his warm love to his son, hoping to heal a little of his son's spark.

_Together in all these memories_

_I see your smile._

_All the memories I hold dear._

_Darling, you know I'll love you_

_till the end of time._

_"It's okay Rumble, let me in, you don't have to be alone anymore,_ _I'll keep you safe."_ Soundwave swore to Rumble though their family bond. Rumble nodded and for once smiled, his first smile in three and a-half years. Rumble let his father's love flow through him, his spark finally feeling love and happiness. Rumble remembered the love he and Frenzy shared since they were sparked, it was finally draining away his sadness._ "He's really at peace, isn't he?" _Rumble asked softly though the familybond to Soundwave. Soundwave nodded, finally feeling happy for his son.

_All of my memories keep you near._

_In silent moments,_

_Imagine you'd be here._

_All of my memories keep you near,_

_Your silent whispers, silent tears._

_"He loved you, but I know that he wants you to move on find new love." _soundwave told him. Rumble thought for a moment and ran to find rewind and eject._ "i promise brother, I will find you someday, somewhere among the stars_." Rumble thought. Rewind and Eject saw Rumble run toward them and laughed happily as Rumble began to hug them both. Both Rewind and Eject kissed Rumble's head as they led him toward their room. There, well lets just say they won't be coming out there for a long time.

_All of my memories..._

_"Rumble, if you can hear me , I 'll be waiting for you." The wind whispered around Rumble who awoke beside his two lovers. "And I will meet you there soon, Frenzy." Rumble smiled and fell back to sleep. Rumble finally in three and a-half years fell asleep peacefully. And what of Frenzy you say, well lets just say he was now resting peace._

* * *

Please review and don't flame


End file.
